prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:China/@comment-220.255.1.63-20141002040538
Just a warning. This happened to me, giving you details so you can draw your own conclusions. It might just be a once-off; it might not. I was in Tibet last week (Lhasa, Shigatse, Zhangmu) and left China via the Zhangmu-Kodari border with Nepal. I was told that only China Mobile will issue SIM cards to tourists in Tibet. I purchased 2 SIM cards for 100 RMB each, preloaded with a 500MB data package and balance value for talktime/SMS (local only). The first SIM was installed in an iPhone 5s, the second in an iPhone 5. Internet and phone calls worked on both. Expiry of packages and subscriptions are end of the calendar month. One day later, I was told that my first SIM card had exceeded its prepaid allowance. I had used it only for WhatsApp - nothing else worked (gmail, game apps) - and two phone calls (total of 0.60 RMB). In my home country with normal use (WhatsApp, Safari, game apps, etc) and all background apps turned on, I use 1-1.5GB a _month_. I checked on the data use for the second SIM (similar use patterns including the same shared group chats) and was told there was ample data left on it. Deciding to give China Mobile the benefit of the doubt, I loaded the number with another 100 RMB, and called in to purchase another data package. This time I was told I could only purchase a 20 RMB package for 200MB because of system limitations. I confirmed the purchase, turned off all background apps, turned on cellular data for 2hrs, and then turned it off again. This time, I used it only for WhatsApp and to check gmail for my hotel confirmation (which didn't load). Thereafter, I was informed that my data use had not only exceeded the purchased plan, but also all remaining credit and I now owed China Mobile 50 RMB in excess charges. In other words, I had used up 200MB and an additional 130 RMB of data in 2hrs. Meanwhile, the other SIM was still going strong. My tour guide lodged a complaint for me, and China Mobile claimed that due to a delay in activation of my data package on the second day, I had been charged for every instance of access. They insisted I had used up all my data on the first day, and the office was unable to check the exact usage. I was told that China Mobile would refund me approx 80+ RMB to cover charges incurred as a result of the delayed activation. However, as I had already exceeded my prepaid value by approx 70 RMB (up from 50 RMB the day before), the resulting balance was 11 RMB. I asked to cancel the account, but was told I would not be able to do so unless I physically went to a China Mobile main office (in Lhasa, when by this time I was a full day's drive away towards the border) or I left the account to accumulate charges and be cancelled for non-payment in 3 months (though this would affect my subsequent ability to purchase further services from China Mobile in the future). I purchased a 10 RMB data package with the balance monies, but as matters transpired, I never actually turned on cellular data thereafter. I didn’t get a chance to check my phone balance after, so I have no idea if the data use continued after cellular data was turned off, but I suspect it did. In the meantime, we ended up working off the other phone. Gmail still didn’t load, but at least we got stable enough access to WhatsApp. And we never did exceed our data usage on that SIM.